We Were Meant To Be
by Ruusukainen
Summary: All the giggling and laughing and maybe the wine too made him feel less nervous about it all. He finally believed this night was actually going to turn out okay. Z


**A/N –** Dedicated to Anni. And to our favourite couple. (:

**Summary -** All the giggling and laughing and maybe the wine too made him feel less nervous about it all. He finally believed this night was actually going to turn out okay. Z&V

**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything.

* * *

**We Were Meant To Be**

* * *

Zac looked around and admired his handiwork. The room looked clean and comfy, the lights were dimmed and there was a faint smell of roses in the air.

_Perfect_, he thought, smiling. He couldn't wait until she saw the surprise in the back yard.

His cellphone started buzzing on the counter and with a big sigh after looking at the caller ID he answered, ''I swear Dylan, I'm not responsible for the things I will do if you don't stop calling me right now!'' he half shouted.

The line was silent for a moment until Dylan said, ''So, is she home yet?''

''No! Now go play with your own girlfriend!'' he said and closed the phone, putting it in his pocket.

He was giving the room it's final touches when the doorbell rang.

_She's here._

He attempted to smooch down his hair a bit, checked himself in the mirror and went to the door.

_She looked stunning._

She had her hand on her hip and her lips were curled up in a smile. She wore the gorgeous dress he had left at his house, her hair was up a bit messily and she was wearing her simple black high heels.

_She looked stunning._

Zac blinked and shook his head. ''You look gorgeous,'' he managed.

Vanessa giggled and and showed her dress. ''So do I look like you wanted me to? Your drawing was a bit messy so I didn't know if...''

She stopped her babbling as a pair of lips met hers. ''You look perfect,'' he whispered.

She giggled again. ''But I do wonder why I have to ring the doorbell at my own house.''

''Yeah, well, I don't think my house is suitable enough for the occasion,'' he said, pulling her inside.

''What's the occasion?'' she asked, puzzled.

He just smiled and took her hand in his, leading them into the dining room.

* * *

Vanessa gasped.

This wasn't the room she had left this morning.

The lights were dimmed, there were a few candles burning on the side tables and roses were scattered everywhere. There was a round table in the middle of the room with two chairs on each side. The table was set with two long candles burning in the middle.

Vanessa smiled when she felt Zac's arms circling around her waist from behind. He buried his face into her neck, smelling her scent before resting his head on her shoulder.

''How does it look?'' he whispered.

Vanessa sighed softly and leaned her head back. ''It's perfect.''

Zac kissed her softly. ''You know, the food is getting cold.''

Vanessa giggled as he once again led her further into the room, offering her a seat like a gentleman.

Zac poured her a glass of red wine and she sipped it, sighing. This is how it was supposed to be like. Just the two of them.

Zac sat down himself after placing a plate of food in front of her. She raised her glass.

''So, what are we toasting for?'' she asked, grinning. Zac rased his glass too.

He stared at her for a while before answering. ''Us. And for the future.''

She smiled softly. ''To us.''

They both took a long sip of wine and starter to eat their dinner. They sneaked glances at each other every once in a while and Vanessa kept giggling when sipping at her third glass of wine.

''What's so funny?'' Zac asked, smirking.

''I'm just thinking how you went through all the trouble for doing this...'' she giggled.

''No I didn't. But wasn't the picture good? I spent like an hour drawing that...''

''Yes, it was very accurate. Although I think you made my boobs a bit too big,'' she giggled. ''And what was up with all the clues, it took me like fifteen minutes to finally reach your closet and see my dress in there...''

''Believe me, I got lost the first time I tried it myself...'' Zac smirked, sipping his wine.

All the giggling and laughing and maybe the wine too made him feel less nervous about it all. He finally believed this night was actually going to turn out okay.

* * *

Zac took her hand and pulled Vanessa to her feet. He left her standing in front of the backyard door.

''Close your eyes,'' he whispered and she obeyed. He took her hand once again and pulled her along.

''Watch the step,'' he reminded and Vanessa, being at her own house, had remembered it.

She was left standing in the middle of the patio and could hear Zac moving around her.

After a moment she could feel Zac standing in front of her and he whispered for her to open her eyes.

The sight left her speechless.

There were rose petals covering the floor and little candles were burning in the sides. She blinked and tried to say something.

That's when Zac smiled at her shyly and pressed a button in the remote control he had in his hands.

That's when she heard it. The familiar sound of the piano and soft drums. _Their song._

_''Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn we'll be safe with me...'' _

Vanessa smiled and bend back so he could catch her.

It was as if they were _there_. As if they had spend their every night like this. The words just came back in a rush and soon they were waltzing on the spot and singing the words they felt were their own.

Zac was taking the lead and she could tell he had been practicing. He had come a long way from their first rehearsals.

_''Can I have this dance...''_ they finished it together. Their words were left lingering in the air as they gazed into each others eyes.

Suddenly he bent on one knee.

_Oh my God..._

''Zac, what are you doing?'' she gasped, her hand going over her mouth.

''You know, Vanessa...'' he said, looking up at her. ''It's been four years now and...''

The nerves were back.

''Well, I can't imagine my life without you anymore. And there's no reason for us not to be together...''

Vanessa was going to pass out. She forced herself to breath and reached for his hand.

''Yeah, I thought through this night all the way here, and now I have nothing planned and you're probably going to remember this moment in fifty years and just laugh at my sorry ass...''

''Zac...'' she whispered.

''Oh.'' He took a deep breath. ''I'm just going to make this simple and pain free...''

He reached for a little black box in his back pocket.

_Oh my God..._

He opened it in front of her and looked at her nervously.

''Uh, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, will you... Will you marry me?''

She had tears running down her face and a hand covering her mouth. Oh God, oh God...

''Vanessa?'' he asked, hesitantly.

''Yes! Yes, I'll marry you. Yes, yes, yes...'' she cried out and hugged him tightly.

They were crying and laughing, not even noticing the first drops of water falling from above. He broke their embrace and with a loving smile, put the ring on her finger.

She squealed and cupped his face, kissing him hard.

And that's when the rain started coming down on them. The candles went out and they were left in the dim light coming from inside. They looked at each other, smiling, even with the cold rain pouring on their shoulders.

With a quick move he had her in his arms, swirling her around, and she giggled louder she had never before.

_Oh my God..._

Just when she though he was going to put her down, he scooped up her legs and started walking towards the door.

''Let's go see where the map ends upstairs...'' he whispered and pressed his lips against hers.

Oh. My. Gosh.

* * *


End file.
